<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дети бабочек by KARREGAN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690693">Дети бабочек</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARREGAN/pseuds/KARREGAN'>KARREGAN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Drama, Anxiety, Bugs &amp; Insects, Conflict, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Politics, Psychology, Songfic, Suggestive Themes, Terrorism, Workplace Relationship, Как ориджинал, Насекомые, Политика, Служебные отношения, Социальные темы и мотивы, Ссоры/Конфликты, Упоминания терроризма, Эстетика, ангст, драма, открытый финал, психология, тревожность</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARREGAN/pseuds/KARREGAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Однако сейчас прятать всё человеческое в коконе уже не выходит. Оно болезненно вырывается наружу, поедает драгоценные нервы, которые и так не выдерживают, и мешает-мешает-мешает. Именно поэтому страны объединяются, сползаются вместе, словно жалкие насекомые в неприметный угол, лишь бы не дать лечь себе на плечики весь необъятный мир с нагромождением из проблем.<sup>[<a href="#note1">ENG</a>]</sup></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America &amp; Russia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дети бабочек</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Эта же работа на других платформах:<br/><a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9493714">Фикбук;</a><br/><a href="https://fanficus.com/post/5f85a3b8e6f9e7001714851f">Фанфикус;</a><br/> </p><p>Если вы думали, что я перестану вдохновляться песнями Пиро, то спешу вас расстроить.</p><p>Но мне будет очень интересно послушать вашу трактовку происходящего, поэтому делитесь своим мнением на этот счёт в отзывах.)</p><p>Написано под песню: Pyrokinesis — Дети бабочек.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Бабочки никогда не признают родство со своими детьми.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Почему?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Да потому, что эти чистые существа никак не могут увидеть себя в уродливых гусеницах.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ничего, кроме звука работающего кондиционера и тяжёлого дыхания, не раздаётся в этой могильной тишине.</p><p> </p><p>Они все задумчиво — а некоторые просто пусто — сверлят пространство перед собой, и никто не решается заговорить первым. Точнее, дать ответ на сиплое, почти неуместно отчаянное: «Что же мы будем делать?». Страны вроде бы всегда должны иметь дальнейший план действий или хотя бы какое-то представление о ближайшем будущем своего государства, но сейчас они единодушно упираются в никуда. И это, пожалуй, единственное, в чём они так дружно сходятся на протяжении всего своего сосуществования.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Гусеница, несмотря на свой вид, слаба и беспомощна.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Новая неизвестность оказывается пугающей. Потому что до этого страны почти всегда знали, что же будет с ними и их подопечными дальше. Кто-то стабильно шёл ко дну; кто-то пытался перехватить пальму первенства у не столь многочисленных соперников; кто-то из раза в раз задавал мировые тенденции; а кто-то этих самых тенденций придерживался, вовсе и не стараясь придумывать что-то новое, по итогу изобретая велосипед. Данное было абсолютно точно нормальным.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Каждый её день — это бесконечный цикл: «добыть еду» и «не стать едой».</em>
</p><p> </p><p>В жизни стран то многое, чему общество предавало чуть ли не колоссальное значение, являлось некой обыденностью. Даже если люди из их окружения погибали, как мухи, — это тоже было нормальным. Страны не особо переживали из-за такого, поскольку придерживались того, что жизнь — это лишь явление, смерть — это лишь процесс. Просто и понятно, хоть и слегка бездушно. Зато подобная позиция помогала не убиваться по канувшим в лету и спокойно жить дальше с целым сердцем и трезвым умом. Ведь эти две составляющие для любого из них, вопреки всем чувствам, оставались первостепенными.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>И в круговороте природы гусеница больше всего ненавидит</em>
</p><p>
  <em>созданий, наделёнными крыльями.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Однако сейчас прятать всё человеческое в коконе уже не выходит. Оно болезненно вырывается наружу, поедает драгоценные нервы, которые и так не выдерживают, и мешает-мешает-мешает. Именно поэтому они объединяются, сползаются вместе, словно жалкие насекомые в неприметный угол, лишь бы не дать лечь себе на плечики весь необъятный мир с нагромождением из проблем.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Потому что крылатые — зло.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Они нападают сверху, пользуясь беспомощностью гусениц,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>захватывают неспавшихся клювами и проглатывают их ц-е-л-и-к-о-м.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Но это ничуть не решает главную дилемму с детьми бабочек.</p><p> </p><p>С теми, кто завёл стран в тупик. Ибо, как бороться с террористами, похуже ИГИЛ, они даже представления не имели. Дети бабочек просто в какой-то момент ошарашили общественность своим появлением, провели несколько террористических актов в абсолютно разных странах и городах, а после страха, надолго засевшего в обычном населении, затаились, предвкушающе ожидая ответных действий со стороны государств. Конечно, власти утихомирили массовую истерию и успокоили свои народы, заявив о том, что поиски виновных уже ведутся. То есть, в скором времени участники беспредела предстанут перед судом и будут строжайше наказаны.</p><p> </p><p>Правда, маленькое препятствие заключалось в том, что, кроме наименования организации и нескольких её «слоганов», страны больше ничегошеньки не знали. Совсем. Никаких существенных улик, которые помогли бы понять, в каком именно направлении нужно двигаться. Да, они проводили анализ имеющегося, но и это им чего-то по-настоящему дельного не принесло.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Как же тогда не реветь и не плакать, если им нечем держать удар?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Первой прямой зацепкой, связанной с названием, было редкое генетическое заболевание кожи, из-за которого людей и называли детьми-бабочек, сравнивая их нежную чувствительную кожу с тонкими и хрупкими крылышками насекомого. Однако вариант того, что под данным названием скрывается группа людей с подобной болезнью страны отмели почти сразу, так как тем просто жить и взаимодействовать с чем-либо было трудно, не то что взрывами зданий по миру заниматься. Второе, вполне логичное предположение, заключалось в том, что название ссылается на метаморфоз из личинки в полноценную особь. Но при таком раскладе появляется закономерный вопрос: как данное растолковывать? И государства, наверное, не смогли бы понять хоть какой-либо посыл, если бы не две фразы, обнаруженные на местах преступлений.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>И ведь в этом мире гусеница ничтожна.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Она вынуждена раз за разом спасаться бегством от крылатых.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Так же, как и спасаются жалкие черви.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>«Чем больше счастья червям, тем уродливей дети бабочек», — было сказано в одном из объявлений на фонарном столбе, стоящем рядом с мэрией, которая превратилась в груду обломков. Установить по камерам, кем и когда эта непримечательная бумажка была туда наклеена не удалось. Отпечатков тоже не нашлось. Зато Франция выдвинула одну очень интересную теорию. Скорее всего, под «червями» подразумевается власть или элита, предположила она, а сами дети бабочек представляют собой протестующих против неё людей. Звучало складно, однако всю картину портила небольшая деталь: террористические акты происходили в совсем разных странах. Чей именно властью тогда недовольны преступники? Несправедливостью системой в принципе? Вряд ли бы, представляя интересы простого люда, они стали бы взрывать не только всякие здания администрации, но и обычные офисы, которые, прочем между, тоже входили в список их выполненных целей. Несостыковочка.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Именно поэтому однажды она прерывает свою никудышную жизнь, завёртываясь в куколку.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Чтобы начать совершенно новую</em>
</p><p>
  <em>в обличии того, кто больше не будет бояться.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <s>А раз она не может победить крылатых, то она возглавит их.</s>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Вторая фраза, найденная возле разрушенного музея, гласила: «Жук, победивший тапочек». После этого правоту признали уже за Японией. Всё же не зря она упорно утверждала, что дети бабочек в любом случае против чего-то выступают. Правда, это опять ничего важного им не дало, так как связи с террористами установлено не было, а сами они даже не требовали выполнения каких-либо условий. Просто, без торгов, сеяли хаос, из-за чего их окрестили ненормальными сумасшедшими. Ещё казалось непонятным, причём здесь жуки. Как они могут быть связаны с детьми бабочек, не считая того, что и те, и те насекомые? Найти взаимосвязь, несмотря на кучу разных специалистов под боком, у стран не получилось.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Но кокон любой куколки хрупок.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Достаточно сильного дуновения ветра и он упадёт вниз.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>После чего оттуда уже точно никто никогда не вылезет.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Насчёт других зацепок всё тоже было пусто. Ни случайно оставленных следов, ни подозрительных людей на камерах, ни отпечатков пальцев, ни микрочастиц одежды. Точнее, всё вышеперечисленное было, но оставляли эти мелочи не преступники, а люди, работавшие в тех местах ещё до взрывов. По крайней мере, подозревать выживших сотрудников оснований не было, хотя каждый из них всё равно строго допрашивался. Жаль, подозрительных лиц до исполнения террористического акта никто из них не заметил. Впрочем, концепция «преступники всегда возвращаются на место преступления» тоже с крахом провалилась, поскольку среди детей бабочек — вопреки тому, что они наголову отбитые — глупцов, к сожалению, не нашлось.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Из-за этого ей и нужно выбирать своё место более тщательно.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Из всего этого и вытекает неизвестность вперемешку с бессилием, которая уже порядком надоедали странам. Именно поэтому они битый час сидят в зале заседаний, пытаясь прийти к эффективному плану действий. Зябнут и стискивают зубы от минусовой температуры помещения, однако никто так и не предлагает выключить кондиционер, работающий, в отличие от них, на всю катушку. Потому что промозглый холод хоть как-то отрезвляет.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Однако не многие из них знают, что</em>
</p><p>
  <em>чем в коконе холодней, тем прекраснее дети бабочек.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Я так понимаю, никаких идей не у кого нет? — разочарованно спрашивает ООН у коллег, а в ответ получает всё то же тупое молчание с мерно шумящим кондиционером и чужим дыханием на фоне.</p><p> </p><p>Он чувствует себя строгим учителем, спрашивающим у своего класса, кто же сегодня пойдёт к доске. В таких ситуациях тоже обычно звучит лишь тишина, правда, наверное, не такая напряжённая. Но в остальном страны большой двадцатки ничем не лучше. Шумят, игнорируют все правила и условия, дерутся из-за «любимых игрушек» и обидных слов, брошенных лишь бы задеть посильнее — точь-в-точь дети малые. И в этом, не классе даже, детсаде, ООН приходится быть неким воспитателем, чтобы «его детишки» не разнесли всю округу в клочья.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>И те, кто смогут пройти через все испытания,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> вылезут из своего кокона</em>
</p><p>
  <em>и станут прекрасными, крылатыми бабочками.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— А я до сих пор уверен в том, что это те травмированные виноваты. Ну, сами посудите: у них из-за заболевания вся кожа постоянно в бинтах, да в ранах с волдырями. Их по-любому общество травит, они наверняка закомплексованы и озлоблены на весь мир. Поэтому и объединились вместе, мстить социуму. От болезни вопят они так, вот и всё, — скрещивая руки на груди, подаёт голос Бразилия, недовольный тем, что эту теорию остальные исключили уже давно. Зато после его слов страны наконец оживают, будто бы пробуждаясь от собственных мыслей.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Теперь бабочка может вдоволь насладиться полётом,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ведь её больше не держит в рамках</em>
</p><p>
  <em>собственное уродливое тело.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Ну, сколько же тебе объяснять? — раздражённо начинает в ответ на его слова Аргентина. — Они слишком ограничены для этого, понимаешь? Им от любого прикосновения больно, а для того чтобы провернуть подобное, нужно пройти немало людей. Слишком затратно это. Да и ты действительно веришь в то, что ни один опрашиваемый не заметил бы настолько сильно выделяющихся людей? Бинты-то они никогда не перестают носить, у них ведь даже от простого трения одежды о кожу эти самые волдыри вскакивают. И уж поверь мне, камера человека, обмотанного бинтами чуть ли не с головы до пят, точно заметила бы.</p><p> </p><p>— Тем более, болеют этим по большей части дети, потому что до совершеннолетнего возраста доживают, увы, далеко не все, — метко дополняет Великобритания, после чего Бразилия, униженный и оскорблённый, по-детски надувает губы и смиренно затихает.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Жаль, правда, что только бабочкой она понимает</em>
</p><p>
  <em>всю мимолётность своей окрылённой жизни.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Послушайте, а почему мы исключаем родственников больных? Они ведь вполне дееспособны. Да и мотив у них есть: отомстить за несерьёзное отношение общества и даже некоторых властей к этой болезни. — удивлённый собственными словами рассуждает Турция.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>С новым обличием старые проблемы, как оказывается, не исчезают.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Я тоже недавно думал об этом, — тут же отзывается Канада, весь приосанившись, расправляя широкие плечи, — и даже пробил по базам, но ручаюсь, что никто из родственников больных в подорванных зданиях не появлялся. Ну, кроме больницы в Ватикане, но там, сами понимаете… — он осекается, неопределённо машет рукой и заканчивает говорить.</p><p> </p><p>Надо отметить, его всё равно все прекрасно понимают.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Единственное, что она получает — это неземную красоту взамен на долгую жизни.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Тогда что их связывает? — в очередной раз звучит беспокоящий их вопрос, тогда как Германия устало потирает виски. Ему данная ситуация уже осточертела. Как будто своих проблем не хватает, так нет, тут ещё и какие-то новые террористы заявились. Лучше некуда просто.</p><p> </p><p>— Ну, должно же всё это что-то значить. — вновь заводит свою шарманку Япония</p><p> </p><p>— Они просто неадекватные психи. Какое значение вы ищите? Единственный их мотив — это извращённое удовольствие от человеческих мучений и смертей, — возмущённо протестует Северная Корея. Он вообще недоумевает, почему вместо того, чтобы террористов искать, они тут в психологов играют.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>После этого понимания бабочка и начинает ненавидеть гусениц.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Мне кажется, мы мыслим слишком поверхностно. — воодушевлённо подхватывает настрой японки Франция, будто нарочно проигнорировав азиата. — Возможно, насекомые является заковыристой метафорой, которая поясняет…</p><p> </p><p>— Ага, так прям и вижу: сидят дети бабочек над учебником зоологии и название себе выбирают, — страну беспардонно перебивает Россия. Он сидит, подперев голову рукой, сверля нечитаемым взглядом тех, кто говорит, и вот, наконец, сам подаёт голос. — Вообще, Корея прав. Если бы они действительно хотели о чём-то заявить, то они сделали бы это прямо или хотя бы так, чтобы полностью ломать мозги не пришлось. А то, что делают они больше похоже на игру. И хотя я в душе не е… — Федерация запинается, когда испытывает на себе осуждающий взгляд ООН, — не пойму, зачем им это надо, я точно знаю, что за церковь в Петербурге они в любом случае поплатятся.</p><p> </p><p>— Это карма, дорогой, — в мгновение реагирует на последнее предложение Штаты, расплываясь в язвительной улыбке. — Кто пел песни о том, что не надо придавать этому столько серьёзности, тот и распят. Всё честно, — торжествующе подытоживает он и поправляет за дужку свои раздражающие чёрные очки.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Она специально пролетает над ними так,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Точно всем видом показывает своё превосходство</em>
</p><p>
  <em>И презрение к гусеницам.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Да, изначально РФ вовсе не верил в то, что все эти террористические акты связаны между собой, даже несмотря на фирменную подпись, которую дети бабочек оставляли везде. Ему было сложно и страшно представить их, как организацию с такими удивляющими возможностями и масштабами, а потому он до последнего их не признавал. Впрочем, и это он сделал только тогда, когда на всё его государство прогремела новость о подрыве церкви в самом центре культурной столицы. После данного происшествия российские власти объявили детей бабочек реальной опасностью, которая может грозить и их народу в том числе. Тогда Россия почувствовал себя маленьким человечком, который сначала скрыл, а потом и вовсе сжёг свой же секрет. Хотя ему и было не впервой умалчивать перед своими жителями что-либо.</p><p> </p><p>Думаю, не надо говорить, что игнорирование проблем было его жизненным кредо. Впрочем, так же как и всех остальных стран СНГ.</p><p> </p><p>И он может сейчас рассказать обо всём этом США, поведать о том, что у него были свои причины так поступить, но он не видит в таких действиях смысла. Штатам — Федерация знал — подобные пояснения будут совершенно неинтересны, так как он лишь хочет вывести русского на конфликт. А вот сам РФ в последнее время вообще отказался от ссор с американцем и, более того, старается на него никак не реагировать. Именно поэтому он не отвечает на очередной выпад в свою сторону. Только понятливо хмыкает и показательно отворачивается от Америки, посчитав вид из панорамного окна намного привлекательнее зарождающейся стычки.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>А приземлённые гусеницы, в свою очередь,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>лишь больше начинают не любить крылатых.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Однако вместо него решает ответить Китай.</p><p> </p><p>— В этом нет ничего честного, — он складывает руки в замок и смеряет США презрительным взглядом.</p><p> </p><p>— На твоём месте я бы вообще помалкивал, ибо твои люди со своей любовью к насекомым… — Штаты явно намекает на довольно необычную кухню страны, — доверия, знаешь ли, не внушают.</p><p> </p><p>На осмысление услышанного КНР требуется считанные секунды, после чего он удивлённо распахивает глаза и приподнимает свои тонкие брови в праведном недоумении.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Дело, правда, ещё и в том, что бабочки</em>
</p><p>
  <em>всё равно обязательно увидят в гусеницах вопрос:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Уродство или родство?»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— и им придётся это принять.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Это ты меня сейчас обвиняешь?! — государство вскакивает с насиженного места и с громким стуком опирается ладонями о стол. — Неужели не надоело?! На позапрошлой неделе обвинял Иран, на прошлой — Россию, на этой — меня! А на следующей кого? Саудовскую Аравию?</p><p> </p><p>— Э, меня в свои разборки не впутывайте.</p><p> </p><p>— Да я хотя бы что-то предлагаю! — столь же легко взрывается Америка и тоже поднимается со стула, чтобы не давать сопернику преимущество смотреть на него сверху-вниз.</p><p> </p><p>— Ребята, давайте не будем ругаться. — фразу ООН никто из двух стран так и не слышит. Точнее, они оба намеренно игнорируют её.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Правда, они не смогут ни выбрать, ни совместить.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— По-твоему, обвинять всех подряд — это что-либо предлагать?! Классно ты придумал!</p><p> </p><p>— А ты…</p><p> </p><p>— Заткнулись к чертям собачьим оба! — неожиданно злобно рявкает на них Россия. Это срабатывает: Китай замирает, недовольный тем, что он тут за кое-кого, видите ли, заступается, а его стараний в это время даже не ценят, тогда как США обрывает свою реплику, ожидая, что русский продолжит говорить. Но Федерация после сказанного сразу же отворачивается, направляя свой взгляд куда-то вверх, и уже потом выдаёт короткое: — Прислушайтесь.</p><p> </p><p>И страны прислушиваются. Совсем рядом, кажется, на этаж выше, раздаётся тихий, едва уловимый шум. На такой поворот событий страны лишь непонимающе переглядываются, так как сами они находятся на самом высоком этаже и дальше идут только так называемые «нерабочие», на которых обычно и в помине никого не водится. Соответственно, этот странный гул производить там тоже некому.</p><p> </p><p> А шум тем временем нарастает.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Потому что признать «родство» означает «унизиться».</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Это похоже на странный сон, но в какой-то момент через вентиляционную решётку начинают просачиваться бабочки. Маленькие насекомые, словно бы убегают от того самого шума. Они перебирают мелкими лапками и, оказываясь в свободном помещении, расправляют узорчатые крылышки, после чего разлетаются кто куда. Видно, что им слегка сложно пролезать через узкие прорези в решётке, однако они всё равно лезут и лезут. Складывается такое ощущение, что это и не бабочки вовсе, а полчище тараканов, расползающихся во все стороны.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Словно сказать, что они, прекрасные создания, когда-то были</em>
</p><p>
  <em>такими же ничтожными и уродливыми.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Германия смотрит на миниатюрных существ с нервным напряжением. Он берёт со стола бутылку, наполненную водой, встаёт и обходит замерших в шоке стран. Открыв бутылку, ФРГ лёгким движением руки выплёскивает почти половину воды в воздух, где летают их нежданные гости. Не все попадают под струю, но одна из бабочек всё же не успевает ускользнуть от летящей в неё воды и камнем падает вниз. Германия садится на корточки рядом с образовавшейся лужей и рассматривает свою жертву поближе. Немощное насекомое пытается поднять с пола большие, промокшие насквозь крылья, хлипко встаёт на тоненькие лапки, но раз за разом остаётся на месте не в силах выбраться из водяной ловушки.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Такими же беспомощными и слабыми.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Отвратительными.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Однако даже при подробном рассмотрении Германия ничего так и не находит. Никаких жучков, подслушек или других микроустройств, которые могли бы закрепить на этих существах. Странно.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>А выбрать «уродство» — это поставить на себе крест.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Аргентина в это время только меланхолично откидывается на спинку стула. Разлетающиеся повсюду насекомые не вызывают в нём бурных эмоций и не приводят в шок. В конце концов, он видел передряги и похуже. Но бабочка, садящаяся прямо перед ним на стол, его внимание привлекает. Она, похоже, как и остальные её сородичи, не особо опасается стран и вовсе не замечает заинтересованного взгляда на себе. А вот само государство не медлит: оно резко, как гвоздик в ладонь, вбивает в цветастое крылышко зубочистку, которую до этого лениво гоняло меж зубов, тем самым зафиксировав бедное насекомое на одном месте. Бабочка бессильно трепыхается, но уйти от деревянной палочки не может.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Потому что бабочки просто не могут жалеть о том,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>что перестали быть столь безобразными и уродливыми.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Беспомощность маленького существа вызывает в Аргентине лишь раздражение. Злобу вперемешку с неким злорадством. Ему кажется огромной несправедливостью то, что дети бабочек не такие же слабые и жалкие, как и эти насекомые. Какое-то слишком досадное несоответствие получается. Оно до ужаса злит страну, но, кроме того, чтобы вымещать злость на летающих по помещению бабочек, ничего другого он пока сделать не может. Именно поэтому государство с иррациональным удовольствием наблюдает за тем, как его жертва пытается, не поранившись, выбраться из-под чужой руки. Безуспешно правда.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Потому что бабочки не могут завидовать гусеницам.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Бразилия же оглядывает действия коллеги с нескрываемым удивлением и непониманием. Для него это всё смотрится крайне жутко, так, что даже мотивы подобного поведения выяснять не хочется. Германия со стороны, впрочем, выглядит не менее странно, однако у него хотя бы нет такого пугающего взгляда. В немце, по большей части, отражается лишь напряжение и задумчивость. И как бы в противовес этим двум странам Франция, сидящая напротив Бразилии, смотрит на насекомых со смесью удивления и… восторга? При всей серьёзности, на лице француженки читается по-детски лёгкая заинтересованность. Её глаза активно бегают вслед за передвижением одной из бабочек. Та обладает особенно ярким окрасом, чем, видимо, и привлекает внимание страны. Эмоции других государств так или иначе похожи: все они пребывают в шоке и в некой растерянности от происходящего.</p><p> </p><p>Проходит несколько секунд, пока остальной зал тоже потихоньку не отмирает. Китай, безмолвно замерший до этого, медленно оседает на стул, чуть ли не садясь мимо; Великобритания, наконец, вспоминает о монокле в своём нагрудном кармане; Турция начинает боязливо и раздражённо отмахиваться от пролетающих рядом с ним существ папкой с документами; КНДР, который всё это время внимательно наблюдал за Германией, случайно смахивает со стола ручку. Но по итогу, большинство взглядов ожидающе упираются в ООН.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>И совместить это нельзя по тем же причинам.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Слишком уж разными для этого они считают друг друга.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Только вот по глазам того видно, что нормально объяснить данное он не в силах.</p><p> </p><p>— Это здание охраняемо и напичкано камерами со всех сторон. — говорит организация, словно бы в оправдание себе. Ясности эта информация не приносит.</p><p> </p><p>— Даже если они смогли сюда попасть, их всё равно обезвредят службы, которые скоро должны прибыть. — заявляет Америка, и его голос преисполнен стальной уверенностью. В этот момент маска дурашливости и нарциссизма слетает с него, и США мгновенно становится тем, кем является на самом деле. Страной. Государством, с которого в случае каких-либо непредвиденных ситуаций, спросят по полной, так как именно на его территории они сейчас находятся.</p><p> </p><p>И неважно, что их сбор закрытый и неофициальный. Если кто-то из находящихся здесь пострадает, то сам факт случившегося возложит на Штаты немалую ответственность. А разгребать подобное — та ещё морока.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>В подобном раздоре обычно и проходили их дни.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Ждать — может быть опасно. Нам нужно эвакуировать всех из здания, — звучит в ответ на реплику американца. Канада поднимает беспокойный и донельзя серьёзный взгляд на брата.</p><p> </p><p>— Мы не можем создавать шумиху, пока не удостоверимся в том, что есть реальная угроза. В обратном случае у народа наверняка возникнет масса вопросов, и ответы на них приведут лишь к новой истерии, — тут же возражает Китай.</p><p> </p><p>— Какая ещё реальная угроза? Они смогли проникнуть сюда. По-твоему, это недостаточно весомая причина для действий? — Турция просто не понимает позицию КНР.</p><p> </p><p>— Всё это может оказаться розыгрышем или вполне безобидной подставой.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Дни последние и отнюдь не беспечные.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Да кто будет так шутить?!</p><p> </p><p>— Это не похоже на чьи-то шутки, Китай, — в их спор неожиданно встревает Германия. — Бабочки пусты, но что-то здесь точно нечисто, — он усиленно пытается восстановить происходящее целиком, однако у него ничего не выходит. В голове от переутомления назойливо свербит, а в картине, будто назло ему, не хватает пазлов.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Противоречия завладевали ими.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Я не буду рисковать своими людьми, — озлобленно объявляет им всем США. Наконец, вспомнив о самом владельце территории, страны переводят взгляды на него. Становится неловко, из-за того, что они со всей серьёзностью обсуждали решение, которое всё равно примет сугубо лично Америка. Штаты же, проигнорировав множество пар глаз без капли раскаяния в них, лишь лезет в карман за телефоном. — Тем более, я могу списать всё на учебную тревогу.</p><p> </p><p>— Не можешь, — после этой фразы пальцы американца замирают в паре миллиметров от экрана, так и не выбрав нужный контакт. — Если ты действительно беспокоишься о людях, то тебе также придётся эвакуировать народ из зданий по соседству, остановив всё дорожное движение рядом и оцепив весь квартал. Потому что подорвавшийся небоскрёб непременно заденет округу, — окончательно добивает его Россия, и США внутренне чертыхается, хоть и не показывает этой слабости внешне. Он действительно об этом не подумал. Чёртов русский.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ибо, несмотря на всю разность,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>сложно было нарекать кого-то плохим,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Когда в тебе раньше было то же самое.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Мне кажется, нам надо проанализировать полученное, прежде чем принимать какие-либо меры. Я уверенна, это шоу устроено не зря. — обрывает их двоих Япония ещё до того, как они продолжат собачиться. — Например, все бабочки разных видов. Вряд ли здесь есть все существующие, а значит эти были выбраны неслучайно…</p><p> </p><p>— Опять одно и то же, — куда-то в сторону жалуется Северная Корея. Ему хочется безутешно удариться головой о стол. КНДР очень настойчиво отказывается искать в поступках детей бабочек посыл и смысл, а потому стерпеть размышлений японки не может.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>И в таких уродах себе подобных они упорно не признавали.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Критикуешь — предлагай! — возмущённо бросает ему Китай.</p><p> </p><p>— Попрошу без коммунизма…</p><p> </p><p>Этот балаган прерывает телефонный звонок. Он, достаточно неожиданный и от того пугающий, препятствует дальнейшей перепалке и обращает внимание стран на себя. Услышав размеренную трель, все они сразу же переводят свои взгляды на Америку, так как ждут, примет ли он вызов или нет. Сам США с места не двигается, только лишь смотрит в экран напряжённо и задумчиво. Он несколько мучительно долгих мгновений буквально гипнотизирует его, а потом, наконец, отрывается и поочерёдно переглядывается с Канадой и ООН. Кажется, его терзают смутные сомнения, и чтобы решить их, он мысленно переговаривается с этими двумя. Эти метания замечает внимательный Великобритания, а потому как бы невзначай спрашивает:</p><p> </p><p>— Кто звонит?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Однако были те, кто осознавал всё это</em>
</p><p>
  <em>намного раньше или под другим углом.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Штаты поднимает на отца совершенно нечитаемый взгляд и, похоже, обдумывает, не послать ли его вежливо с такими неуместными вопросами или всё же ответить ему. С маленьким перевесом побеждает второй вариант.</p><p> </p><p>— Не знаю, номер не определён, — озвучивает он то, что выбило его из колеи.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Они находились среди бабочек.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— А раньше такое происходило? — задаёт вполне закономерный вопрос Япония.</p><p> </p><p>— В том-то и дело, что нет, — конечно, все понимают, к чему клонится положение дел, однако принять решение за самого Америку никто не вправе.</p><p> </p><p>— Возьми трубку, — тут же слышится от России. Он говорит это без толики сарказма или враждебности, наоборот, спокойно, будто даёт совет старому приятелю. США в ответ на его слова, больше по привычке, чем осознанно, закатывает глаза. — Хуже всё равно не будет, — заметив это действие, добавляет РФ. — Возьми трубку.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>И находились среди червей.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Они ведут бой глазами ещё несколько бесконечных мгновений. Штатам не хочется слушать Федерацию, резко не хочется даже звонок принимать, поскольку со стороны это наверняка будет выглядеть так, словно он выполняет приказ русского. Вместо этого Америка испытывает детское желание показать наглому государству язык и демонстративно сбросить вызов. Хочется спорить с ним по данному поводу из чистой вредности.</p><p> </p><p>Но в итоге, США лишь жмёт зелёную кнопку, принимая звонок от неизвестного ему абонента, и ставит на громкую, всем своим видом при этом показывая неодобрение этой идеи.</p><p> </p><p>Все в зале затаивают дыхание и затихают, словно мышки. В комнате слышатся только беззвучные взмахи невесомых бабочек и тихий шум кондиционера. Проходит одна мучительная секунда, затем наступает вторая, третья…</p><p> </p><p>— Алло? — решается первым заговорить Штаты. Вдруг человек по ту сторону телефона ждёт именно этого? Никакой реакции не следует. Ответом ему служит такая же тишина, как и та, что обволакивает их сейчас.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Они не поддавались рамкам.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Время оказывается разочаровывающим. Хоть оно и даёт странам слегка успокоиться, без паники собравшись с мыслями, они всё равно находятся в некой напряжённости. Они ведь ожидают. Сами, правда, не до конца понимая чего, но тем не менее.</p><p> </p><p>Когда время телефонного звонка на экране переваливает за две минуты, Америка с облегчением и каплей разочарования думает о том, что это просто чей-то не смешной розыгрыш. Мало ли людей, которые любят устраивать пранки по телефону? Да и входящий номер мог не высвечиваться из-за каких-либо неполадок системы. Эти мысли заставляют его усмехнуться. Так опрометчиво было поддаваться чувствам, связав между собой этот звонок и происшествие с бабочками. Нет, он обязательно потом выяснит причину сбоя и, скорее всего, пробьёт пока ещё не известный номер по базе, потому что узнать личность молчуна и его мотивы всё же необходимо.</p><p> </p><p>США оглядывает своих коллег и не без удовольствия отмечает то, как Китай начинает барабанить пальцами по столу. Он потихоньку выходит из себя.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>И ненавидели всех без разбору.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>На третьей минуте у многих начинают сдавать нервы, и они, наконец, понимают, что это бесполезная трата времени. К тому же, у них есть ряд важных вопросов, которые они так и не решили. Германия даже уже хочет первым возобновить их разговор и вернуть его в прежнее русло, но не успевает.</p><p> </p><p>Из динамиков вдруг звучит:</p><p> </p><p>«Нету нигде тепла, то чернеет над головой,</p><p>То над нею же светит тапочек.</p><p>Но конечность близка и, толкаясь от этих лапок, чем</p><p>Вертит планеты шар, так рождаются дети бабочек,</p><p>Чтобы найти конец.»</p><p> </p><p>Эти странные строчки весело напевает приятный мужской голос, пока страны недоуменно переглядываются. Зачем им поют? Можно было бы списать всё на реальный розыгрыш, если бы эти слова не относились к чёртовым насекомым. Стоит произнести мужчине злополучное «дети бабочек», как всё сразу же встаёт на свои места. Всё-таки государства не зря ждали чего-то другого вместо тишины. И они даже получили в награду песню. Однако факт того, что они смогли сложить два плюс два, в данной ситуации совсем не утешал. Потому что их изначально обдурили.</p><p> </p><p>Песня в одно мгновение резко затихает, а потом уже женский, донельзя радостный и заинтересованный голос спрашивает короткое: «Где?».</p><p> </p><p>После этого звонок обрывается.</p><p> </p><p>А через ещё одно мгновение здание в одном квартале от стран взрывается. Через панорамное окно они все заворожённо наблюдают за тем, как его части под душераздирающие крики карточным домиком складываются вниз, поднимая клубы дыма и пыли.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Это они падали в хрупких коконах вниз</em>
</p><p>
  <em> и рвали себе такие ценные крылья.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Они проводят ещё несколько секунд в немом, поражённом молчании.</p><p> </p><p>Так и не повернувшись на бледного Америку, Россия хмыкает и риторически вопрошает в тишину:</p><p> </p><p>— Распят, говоришь?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Именно так и рождались дети бабочек.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Рождались из тех, кто слишком рьяно воевал.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>А как вам такое?)</p><p>Расскажите, пожалуйста, в отзыве.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>